At the present state of the art grommet or grommet-like closing means are known. One example is the use of the familiar farmer's baling wire to close a grommet. Another means of effecting closure of a grommet is to construct it of resilient material such that the grommet may be expanded within its elastic limit to fit over and spring back to snugly fit an apparatus for which the grommet is intended.